Little Nico
by Super Serial Ethereal
Summary: When Will befriended Nico, Nico knew something was going to happen. What he didn't expect was to be picked up, have a sugar rush , get kidnapped and have a sugar crash.
1. Chapter 1

# Little Nico #  
It was Capture The Flag night, and Nico was on Jason's team, again. Jason had told Nico to lurk in the shadows around the flag, keeping guard of it, and Nico was bored. Was anyone going to try to take the flag? Nico sincerely hoped so, otherwise it would be an excruciatingly long game. Thankfully, someone was moving towards the flag, having not noticed Nico, and nearly had it. Nico jumped out at them, making them drop their items -were those orbs?- abd make a strangled cat noise. It was Lou Ellen, and though she had been caught, she was smiling manically. Nico only had a second to realise what she was smiling at, but it was a second too late.  
Already, Nico had begun shrinking, first his hand then his foot. And after three seconds at most, nico was the same size as a toy smirf. Lou Ellen was giggling at the sight of him, hunched over at the sides, but somehow well enough to be able to look at Nico, who only sighed. He was furious, but he had also expected it to happen when Will befriended him.  
Before Nico could think anymore, he was suddenly being picked up and lifted into the air by Lou Ellen. "Lou, I don't have a sense of balance like this, I will barf on you." Nico said, semi shouting just in case he couldn't be heard easily. "Sorry Nico. And eew, by the way. You're about as sharp as a rock." She flattened her hand with him on the surface, and even though she apologised, she didn't look very sorry. She looked as though she was tempted to do it again, so Nico tried to distract her by talking.  
"Can you turn me back now? And if you aren't, are you taking me to the hecate cabin where you will there transform me back to my regular size?" Nico put emphasis on the words you will, just so she could get the point. But unfortunately, it didn't hit the mark.  
"Nopity nope, my miniature friend! We are going to the camp fire! Becuase when you didn't notice I touched the flag and we one so that's where everyone will be!" Lou was still smiling, but she hadn't told Nico when he would change back, so he started getting worried.  
"Lou, you will change me back, right?"  
Nico semi shouted. But he knew the answer.  
"Hey friend. So you know those apells that take a few day to wear off? This is a four day spell." She looked at him worriedly, but it evaporated when she saw a furious son of hades who was only a few centimetres tall and couldn't stand on her hand properly. She laughed a little, and tried to cover it with her other hand, but that was holding the flag and Nico had to duck. Nico grunted at her, knowing that what Lou Ellen was doing was only a fifth of what everyone else at camp half-blood would do. Lou Ellen and Nico got to the camp fire, and Nico saw that Lou was right. Most of everyone was there, watching the Apollo kids sing and eating smores.  
"William!" Lou Ellen shouted, and was jumping. When Will looked over, Lou Ellen was bouncing toward him, literally, holding out her hand. some of the other Apollo kids looked at her warily, used to her antics. Lou Ellen dropped the flag, and used her hand to hide Nico. "William I have a gift for you!"  
Will looked at Lou with a vague interest. "And what would that be Lou? Don't tell me you have a pig who is a person back at your cabin which you need me to fetch. That was disgusting the first time and..." he was cut off by Lou.  
"No Will, I promise this one is cute. He will be a four day gift and I hope you give him good food and love. I think he's adorable and you'll love this one."

"Is it a kitten?" Will never got a reply as Lou Ellen put her hands in front of Will's face and revealed Nico di Angelo, sitting cross legged on Lou's hands. 


	2. Chapter 2

# Little Nico #

"Oh dear Nico. How are you feeling?" Will asked, tentatively. Will was sitting on a patch of grass away from the camp fire so Nico wouldn't have to see anyone, and Nico was sitting on Will's hand, in case he got lost in the grass. Lou Ellen had already bounced off after handing Nico over to Will, on her way to what looked like the hermes group, probably to tell cecil.

"I'm a little bit mad Solace, but I'll live. Not so sure about Lou Ellen though. And I know these things, I'm a son of Hades. She is going to meet a horrible demise." Nico mumbled most of the last part, but Will heard him and smiled, making Nico's miniaturised heart almost skip a beat.

"Well, before all that, would you like a lollipop?" Will dug around in his pocket and had a purple, normal, every day, lollipop.

Although Nico had to take the lollipop with both hands so that he wouldn't drop it, he had to ask.

"Are you not supposed to be a complete health nut?" Will looked at him with a concentrated face, as if thinking of the right words to say.

"Yeah but," Will started to say, his words carefully thought of. "My patients can sometimes feel down with their treatment, so a lollipop helps their mood, therefore helping them!" He said the last part quicker and raises his voice, clearly impressed with himself for the words. Will smiled happily, looking away from Nico, meaning he didn't see Nico's smirk. Nico immediately got rid of it, but still felt happier from the sight of Will's smile.

Nico licked the lollipop, sending strange, sugary tingles on his tongue, and loved it. He ate it quicker, not savoring it. Nico faintly heard Will laughing at him behind him.

"Careful! You'll get a sugar rush if you keep at it like that!"

Nico didn't know how right Will was, as after ten minutes after Nico finished his lollipop, he was running and jumping on Will's hand.

Will thought that one couldn't get annoyed at their crush, but he was wrong. He knew the annoyed as in 'you ignore my presence and that annoys me" but this was different. Nico never, not even once, ignored Will, but instead was dancing up and down his hand. It didn't help that Nico's extremely fluffy-looking hair kept bouncing with him, practically taunting Will to hold him and cuddle him and-

"Will!" He heard Nico shouting at him, so he looked down. Nico was staring at him confused, not knowing what Will was just thinking. Probably a good thing too, as Nico might not even be gay.

"Yes Nico?" Will asked, trying to hide his faint blush.

"I was just asking you if you can take me to my cabin. I wouldn't be able to open the door from this height, curses to Lou and her impractical charms." Nico grumbled the last part, and Will had to laugh. Nico looked furious but he was also extremely small and cute so he didn't look like he could kill. Because of Will's laughing, Nico looked at him, confused. Thankfully, Will stopped quickly, as if guilty for laughing at Nico, but Nico thought nothing of it. He just sat down in Will's hand and prepared for the lurches that happen when someone moves.

Will took Nico to the Hades' cabin. It was dark and gloomy as usual from the outside but since Nico redecorated it, it was weirdly plush and rich. But that is what you get, if your dad is the god of riches. There were only two beds there, one for Nico and the other for Hazel, and the room had a quiet and peaceful light, a little like the Hypnos cabin, but less sleepy.

"Where do you want to go, di Angelo?" Will asked, looking for a good place to put him. Nico grunted, and Will looked down to see that Nico didn't look well. "Just place me down on the bed in the darker corner." He grumbled, looking about ready to throw up. Because of this, Will hurried to place him down and racked through his mind to see if he could do anything to help. He got what looked like a Yatsee dice holder and put it near Nico. However, Nico was already asleep on the bed, giant compared to him. Will watched him, his heart feeling like it was going to explode from Nico being so cute. He had to get out of there.

He pulled up a small blanket over Nico, who was so asleep he didn't even flinched, before walking back to his own cabin, towards his brothers and sisters.

Nico was fast asleep in his cabin, until he woke up the sound of his door lock being picked at. He tried to ignore it, thinking it was just some animal from the Hecate cabin, but he couldn't when the door opened. No animal can open a door, so it was clearly a person. _Maybe it's Will,_ Nico thought, then quickly buried it to the back of his mind when he saw two heads poking through the door. Nico sat up to yell at them but they were quicker than he realized. They stuffed Nico into a bag and he was instantly being thrown around in it. Some people were kidnapping the son of Hades. And they were going to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

# Little Nico #

When Nico was able to see again, he saw that he was in a completely different cabin, and it wasn't even the Hermes' cabin. He was in an underground workshop by the looks of it, and it had a lot of machines. At that point of time, there were scraps of fabric around the work surfaces, with thread and buttons randomly thrown around, on floors and the edges of tables. There were horrible pale faces peaking from under the scraps of fabric, and even though Nico hated to admit it, he was a little freaked out.

A cough from behind him stated that someone was behind him, and Nico instantly prepared to fight, as that was what his demigod instinct told him to do. He turned around quickly, which nearly knocked him off balance, to see a pair of sulky faces looking at him desperately. The Stolls.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Nico snarled, almost acting like a complete animal. He absolutely loathed it; he had been captured again. But this time it would be different. He would escape this time, and by himself. He didn't need anyone's help to escape these fools.

The idiots looked at each other, hesitation stained their faces. Both of them looked as if they wanted to leave, and Nico thought that was the correct line of thoughts. He needed them to be scared of him, because then they would let him go. However, Nico's patience ran out after at least two minutes.

"I asked you a question, and you will answer it." Nico didn't even shout, he didn't need to. He knew that he was even scarier when his voice was at a deadly low. And he got what he was looking for, as now the two Stolls were cowering and shuddering in fear.

"Well...well..." The first one stuttered, and Nico saw that he was trying to break out of being scared stiff. Nico wanted to applaud the boy, because this one was trying to show strength. It wasn't working, but it was a bravado that put him in a slightly higher rank in Nico's books. Although Nico thought all this, he only raised his eyebrows, a suggestion that the blundering idiot should continue.

"Well, we..." He stopped again, and Nico, again, was growing impatient. Since it was clear, Thing One cleared his throat and started to talk, although not looking Nico in the eye. Nico smiled a smidge at that, and then quickly got rid of it, as he was going for the look of scary.

"Well, since you got turned tiny by Lou Ellen, we were thinking." Thing One looked at his twin again, and he nodded, as if needed to have confirmation to continue. He then squeezed his eyes shut at his words. "We brought you here so we can make copies of you."

Nico looked around again, and began seeing it. Pasty faces that was trying to match his own. Dark layers of fabric terribly sewed together looking like Nico's clothes from his cabin. There were even pairs of tiny shoes hiding under the table, and Nico grew silent out of rage.

He turned around to look back at the pair, who were looking to leg it. Nico curled his mouth into a small smile that slowly grew into a manic grin.

Will was panicking. Where was Nico? Will had already checked the Hades' cabin, he checked with Jason and Piper, even asked if Percy had seen him, even though Will knew that Nico would never hide with Percy, though he didn't know why.

No one had seen Nico since Will left him at his cabin, which was bad as Nico could've shadow-travelled anywhere.

This made Will instantly mad. How dare that insanely cute guy go and ruin his health? Will had to breathe deeply, as it was too weird that something that maybe didn't even happen is riling him up.

Will was walking up and down the pathway to the infirmary and the Apollo cabin, worried for Nico. Strangely enough, he hadn't had any unwanted jokes about how he was 'walking on sunshine' and stuff like that. It was weird because it was normally the Stolls that took up residence in the infirmary, due to either their rude practical jokes or the people their jokes landed on. Lately, Travis was being put in the infirmary more and more because of Katie Gardener, as he was targeting her more. But that day neither one of them had shown up, not to stay there or steal from them.

Will was suddenly casted out of his thoughts about the missing siblings by a light tapping on his shoulder. He turned around to find Lou Ellen and Cecil behind him, looking slightly worried.

"Have you found him yet?" Lou asked, the worry escaping through her voice.

"No, no one has seen him anywhere." Will said, looking down at his feet with sadness. Just his luck that he finds a person he really likes who is excellent at hiding and disappearing.

"Lou, isn't there a way of decreasing the amount of time on your magic spell? I'm sure that it would help us find Nico." Will pleaded, but Lou only shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Will. I'll look it up, but I have never heard of a spell to decrease a charm. I'm sorry I couldn't help more." Will watched as she looked at her feet with disappointment. Will knew that Lou was taking Nico's disappearance the hardest, as she will believe that it was all her fault for turning Nico small in the first case.

Cecil patted her shoulders gently, and then turned to look at Will with outstanding confidence. "It will be okay, alright? We will find Nico, we may or may not transform him back to his original height before the actual time the charm is complete, and it will all be fine."

Will was a little shocked, but he knew that Cecil was right. It wasn't as bad as Will's imagination was telling him it was. So Will smiled and nodded his head, feeling a lot better and put at ease. He then told Lou Ellen and Cecil that he was going to go back to his cabin to have a quick cat nap, and strolled away.

Meanwhile, there were skeletons holding strangely large lollipops over running the underground workshop of cabin nine and a miniature teenager laughing in glee.

Nico was conked out. For some reason he was super tired after leaving the workshop and it wasn't caused by his shadow-travelling. This was a nicer sort of sleepy, but Nico didn't know why he was sleepy.

He decided to ignore it and curl up in a ball in the really warm and cosy place he landed in. it wasn't much, but at least it was comfy. Nico couldn't be bothered to do another jump when he was this tired, and he also really didn't want Will to yell at him for using his magic.

For some reason, Nico felt at ease being in this cave of warmth and darkness. He felt as if he could truly rest here, and smiled a little at the feeling. He closed his eyes after being so tired and weary, and soon found himself asleep.

Will woke up to a weird shape in his pocket. He knew it wasn't him, but he still knew that it was extremely strange. He only went for a nap in his cabin, changed into his pyjamas as he couldn't sleep any other way, and went to sleep. He knew that it wasn't Lou Ellen or Cecil who did it, as they made a pact when they were a little younger to never play any sort of tricks on each other when they were asleep.

So Will opened his pocket carefully, thinking that whatever was in his pocket might be delicate. He opened his fingers, providing as a door, to actually try and get a peek of what was inside, and saw a tuff of dark hair.

He was a tiny bit confused, but let his fingers gently touch the jet black hair, and he felt fluffiness. The hair was extremely soft, and Will knew what it was. Trying to be even gentler, he spread his fingers to try and reach for both of the shoulder blades, and pulled out a sleeping form of the irritably beautiful Nico di Angelo. It looked like he had been curved into a ball when he was asleep, but since Will picked him up he was in a more standing position, though with his head down. Will smiled at him, feeling that his heart will explode from how cute his crush was looking and how utterly unfair it is to look adorable when you've been sleeping in a pocket of a person who has also been sleeping.

Will gently placed Nico on his cushion, and then placed his own head on it. He stared at Nico for a long time, and felt as if he did not only have a crush on Nico, but thought that he might even be in love with him. At the thought of it, he scrunched up his face at how corny he was being. Anyway, it's not like Nico had any interest in him, he probably wasn't even gay, and why would he want to go out with Will? He was super corny, and Nico knew it, as he and Will were like best friends, due to the three days that Nico spent in the infirmary cooped up in.

But then Nico turned around to face Will in his sleep, no longer looking at the ceiling, and Will instantly banished those thoughts. Who cares about Will's flaws? He certainly didn't, he just wanted to date Nico. So he made a plan. Step one: Be the top friend to Nico di Angelo. Step two: make him fall in love with Will. Step three: ask to go out with Nico, and four: hopefully marry him and adopt some kids.

Will smiled at how his mind had made his used to be difficult problem a simple step by step process. It could be easy peasy. And now, it didn't matter if Nico was gay or not, because Will was going to make him fall in love with him anyway.

After he solved his problem, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. He was a lot happier with Nico sleeping by his side, and wished it could stay that way forever.

What he didn't know was that Nico was already in love with him, and what Nico didn't know was that, if Will was going to go through with his plan, his heart was going to have to suffer from how cute Will was going to try and be for him.

But what they both didn't know, was that Lou Ellen and Cecil had found the right spell. And, as the two smiled at each other whilst hiding behind a pillar, they crept up to the sleeping pair. Lou was overlooking Nico, and soon began muttering the correct spell, as Cecil began to softly tug at Will's arms, trying not to wake him up. Cecil blew some air at Will, and Will turn his face away in the direction that Cecil wanted. He moved away from Will to pull at the covers just as Lou Ellen was finished with the spell. He wrapped them around the two boys and thanked the gods that the both of them were heavy sleepers, but hoped that Nico wouldn't sleep for fifteen hours like last time.

"Cecil!" Lou hissed, and used hand gestures to signal that they were done. Cecil nodded, and the two of them made their way to the exit of the Apollo cabin. Both of them laughed a little, but when they left Lou left a small enchantment so that no camper should enter unless a live or die emergency. It was best that the boys weren't overly embarrassed and publicly mocked in front of the whole camp, as Nico might shadow travel away and never come back, and Will would be angry at Lou and Cecil that he wouldn't talk to them again. Since both Lou and Cecil didn't like these scenarios, they thought it best.

However, they both rushed to the lake to look at the snapshots that Cecil had took of the sleeping pair, and it seemed as though the sun was following them. Unnaturally, there were shadows following them too, both the sun and the shadows eagerly waiting to look at the pictures.


	4. Chapter 4

# Little Nico #

When Will awoke, he just knew that something slimy and wet had been put on his arm. It felt so disgusting that he didn't even open his eyes, in case he saw a huge slug traveling across his limb. Oh god, what if it was a snail? A sticky, slimy, glistening trail on his arm. Just think of the germs.

He had to find out what it was. Even if it was something horrifying to even speak of, he had to know. He wanted to know what foul beast found its way to his cabin, to his arm. His cabin was the most insect-free of them all; no matter how many cows Hermes gave to Apollo.

He sneaked a peak, his eyelids slightly fluttering as they hesitated to open. However, it came to no achievement, as all he could see was a wall of soft looking black hair. This confused him slightly, his brain trying to think of what gigantic bug had black hair. When he came to no conclusion, he buried himself deeper into the hair, thinking it would allow him to have a better peak at the animal. He had the strangest feeling of warmth and coldness seeping into his bones, as if there was warmth that was compressed around his body but aching cold inside his skin. It was too strange for Will to decide whether it was a pleasant experience or not, so he lifted his blanket around himself, and what had the strange outline of a human. The warmth from the blanket made Will sigh, and the sigh from Will made the person bury closer into him.

Will thought this was the perfect opportunity to see who this person was, so he buried his whole face into the hair to see who was in his bed.

It was Nico. Nico di Angelo was in his bed. Nico, with his beauty and glory and, gods above, his jet black hair that was consistently begging Will to touch it, was in his bed.

"Nico?" Will whispered, he wasn't sure if he wanted Nico awake right now, but he needed to do sort of the right thing.

When Nico stirred, Will held his breath. Maybe it was best to leave Nico, asleep and not awake, conscious of what was happening here.

Wait, Nico was in his bed. Asleep. His pale face only a few centimeters from Will's own. This was the opportunity here, not just diving into hair, that made Will, all of the sudden, feel so nervous that he thought he was going to explode.

The boy closed his eyes, begging his heart to find tranquility, instead of it hammering so badly he thought Nico was going to wake up complaining at the sound of it.

Will breathed, a moment of clarity finally reaching him, and he opened his still tired eyes and looked at the young beauty sleeping next to him.

Maybe, he thought, maybe he should take this chance.

He hesitantly moved forward, into the pitch black hair and so close to pale skin that Will's nose was nearly touching Nico's. He leaned in a little more, and then...

It was so soft, like kissing royal tissue at first, which was a strange thought, but as Will leaned in a little more, he fully began to endure Nico's lips. They were so soft and perfect and, wait, was that response?

When Will opened his eyes, from which he hadn't realized he closed, he say that all signs of Nico being unconscious had disappeared, and now Nico was actually pulling at Will's shirt for him to kiss harder.

Well, he couldn't just leave the poor boy begging now, could he?

He pressed himself right up to Nico, his lips now firmly pressing up against Nico's own. Will didn't know much about kissing, contrary to belief, but by the heat that he was feeling, he just went with the flow. Will bit Nico's lips softly, asking for entrance, and Will imagined that Nico was surprised enough to do so, along with giving a contented moan.

Will's tongue slipped into Nico's mouth, and as much as Will used to think that what he was doing right now was just germs galore, he couldn't help but think it was the best thing ever.

Will then ran his tongue over Nico's, and after stroking it a little, went to Nico's teeth and practically caressed Nico's teeth. The poor boy was now melting underneath Will.

...Of course, this is also when Cecil came running in who went straight to Will's bed.

...And after him, all of Will's siblings and Lou Ellen.

... What is Will, or did the corners of the room look a little darker than they were when he woke up?

And were the sunbeams his siblings had pointed on the wall getting brighter?

**_A/U Hopefully you all enjoyed that. DID YOU SEE THE SMUT? My gosh, that surprised me as well, but hey? what are you gonna do?_**

**_This is the end of this story, but if you want more, you can look at my others, which are all (at the moment) continuous._**

**_Until the next time,_**

**_Super Serial Ethereal_**


End file.
